criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Abrax Tiakken
Abrax Tiakken was the killer of T.I.M.E. Agency Chief Christopher Scott in Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time). He later appeared as a suspect in the murder investigation of Pharaoh Ramses XLIII in Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time). Profile Abrax is a 37-year-old supporter of the Ptolemy Dynasty. He has short black hair and wears a black high-collared jacket with gold buttons and a collar and lining in a matching gold pattern. Additionally, he sports a turquoise scarab beetle pin with gold wings on his left lapel. In his first appearance, it is known that Abrax drinks Rocket Sphinx, wears crocodile skin shoes and has an under-skin chip. In his second appearance, it is discovered that he knows electronics, is an insomniac and uses Posegena face cream. Events of Criminal Case Back to the Future Abrax became a suspect after Chief Scott's brother, Emmett Scott, pointed Amy and the player in his direction. When asked if there was ever a government agency in the building, Abrax claimed that the building had always been an apartment block. He then told the team that the Chief was a quiet tenant before excusing himself to create an advert for the vacant apartment. Abrax was spoken to again about him spying on the Chief through a wiretap inside his modem. He admitted to using a wiretap to monitor the Chief's online communication, saying that it was his right as a landlord to ensure that his tenants were not breaking the law. He said that although he never proved that the Chief was breaking the law, he could tell that he was a misfit. In the end, it was proven that Abrax was Chief Scott's killer. Upon admitting to the murder, Abrax said that the Ptolemy Dynasty ordered him to kill Scott, as he was considered subversive. Devoted to the regime, Abrax slit the Chief's throat with an electric knife. Recognizing them as wanted outlaws, Abrax tried to capture the team at knifepoint but Kai put him in a chokehold, knocking him out and allowing the team to tie him up. Later, Jack and the player interrogated Abrax about the 5th of July celebrations after the team learned more about the Ptolemy Dynasty. Initially refusing to answer, he relented when Jack threatened to sic Kai on him. He told the team about the offering of tributes to the Ptolemy family; slaves either willingly or unwillingly submitted themselves to the Ptolemy family so that the Pharaoh could do with them as he wished. Abrax would be later left behind in the Chief's apartment bathroom tied up to be later discovered by the government, his fate unknown. Fool's Gold Surprisingly, Abrax became a suspect again after Amy and the player learned that he had met with the Pharaoh. He scoffed in the face of the team, but Amy reminded him that if he was the Pharaoh's killer, he would not get away with murder for a second time. Abrax explained that his meeting was a reward for killing Chief Scott and told the team that he had no reason to want the Pharaoh dead. Abrax was spoken to again about the fact that he brought a laser gun to his meeting with the Pharaoh. He admitted that the meeting was not a reward, but a punishment as the Pharaoh was livid that Abrax had allowed the team to escape. However, before he could draw his weapon, the palace guards beat him up. He then claimed that he had learned from his mistake and that he would never attempt anything against the Ptolemys again. Abrax was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Nefertiti for Ramses' murder. Trivia *Abrax is one of the characters to appear as a suspect twice. *Abrax is one of the killers who are interrogated once more during the Additional Investigation. *Abrax is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case appearances *Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time) *Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time) Gallery ATiakkenTravelinTime.png|Abrax, as he appeared in Back to the Future (Case #16 of Travel in Time). ATiakkenTravelinTimeC311.png|Abrax, as he appeared in Fool's Gold (Case #20 of Travel in Time). AbraxinBathroom.png|Abrax, temporarily tied up and locked inside Chief Scott's apartment bathroom for his murder. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers